Sweet and Sour
by ElegantAngelxo
Summary: Ayame and Marui grown closer and closer together within the past few months, that is until a certain fangirl started to cause trouble! Will the troublesome senpai be able to get his secret crush back? Or will he lose her from a misunderstanding situation? Sequel to Cookie Dough, so be sure to read that one first so you aren't confused! Rated T for language!


Sweet and Sour

_A.N: Back again guys! This is my sequel to **Cookie Dough** __so if you haven't read it yet please do so you aren't too confused! I will admit this story had me a little sad and depressed, but I find it cute. I want to thank all of those who reviewed or favorted my stories, so thanks! I also want to make a side note that if you wish to speak to me, feel free to send a PM. I'm always happy to help or just chat. Hope you guys enjoy this one, too! _

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis; I do own Nakashima Ayame though!

* * *

"Ayame-chan. Are you going to be eating with Marui-senpai again?" Cho, a beautiful freshmen girl with long silver hair, bright blue eyes, and creamy skin asks her best friend. Ayame shrugs slightly and blushes.

"I don't know honestly, Cho-chan." Ayame answers shaking her head, trying to get rid of her blush, "He's acting weird lately. He's always avoiding eye contact and he seems more...embarrassed about things. He didn't even walk me to school today." Cho looks over at her friend and tilts her head, blinking in confusion.

"Marui-senpai didn't walk you to school? Maybe he had an early morning practice?" Ayame shakes her head and smiles sadly.

"I don't think that's it. Niou-senpai came up to as soon as I arrived and tried to prank me. I saw Marui-senpai but he just ran away." Ayame sighs and gently rubs her cheek, "I'm at a total loss. Just a few weeks ago we were going to the café together, doing homework together, and walking home.." Cho looks at her friend frowning lightly. Could they be having their first fight? What would they be fighting about?

"Ayame-chan. Maybe he got himself a girlfriend?" One of their classmates suggest smiling sadly, "He's been hanging out with a third year a lot more lately. You remember the one that cornered you two months ago?" Ayame nods once and puts her head down on the table, remembering that scary day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ayame-chan, I'm going to head out before you and go home." Cho says patting Ayame's head and smiling, "I have to go visit some of my family. You know how the Atobes' can be when we are late." Ayame nods smiling softly, "I swear if Keigo-chan starts acting all big and bad I'm going to punch him in the face!" Ayame laughs. _

_"Have fun, Cho-chan. Don't beat up poor Atobe-san." Cho winks at her before walking out of the classroom and leaving. Ayame stands up and looks around the room before yawning. She has cleaning duty today with two others, too bad they are both sick. Ayame shakes her head slightly before cleaning off the blackboard. _

* * *

_"Are you Nakashima Ayame-san?" A girl asks walking into the classroom and shutting the door. She leans up against it and crosses her arms over her chest, "Don't you dare lie either." Ayame turns around and blinks, staring at the older girl._

_"Yes I am. And you are...?" She asks gently while picking up her bag and sitting on the desk, knowing she won't be able to leave anytime soon._

_"I will be the one talking here, so shut up." The older girl snaps opening up the door and letting two other girls inside, "I'm the president of the Marui-sama club. And I refuse to let you talk to him anymore! He doesn't need to be hanging out with a slut like you! So, as the president of his club, I hear by forbid you to see him any longer!" Ayame looks up at her and blinks a few times._

_"Senpai, I dont' think you have the power to forbid me to see him. If he didn't want me around he wouldn't be hanging out with me." Ayame says while standing up, "No excuse me Senpai-tachi, my best friend is waiting outside for me." The president sneers angrily and nods to her friends before pushing Ayame down onto the desk._

_"Listen here you slut. I am forbidding you from seeing him ever again! You don't listen to me and I will mark your pretty little face with lovely bruises!" Ayame glares weakly up at her._

_"I'd like to see you try, Senpai." She challenges, knowing she has no luck in surviving. _

_"Wait, Ami-chan!" One of the other girls cry out, "W~What if she tells Atobe Cho? I don't want Atobe Keigo going after us..." Ami, the girl who was threatening Ayame, turns to the other and smirks._

_"She doesn't know Atobe-kun. And that Cho-bitch can't do anything."_

_"Shut up, Senpai!" Ayame shouts glaring up at Ami, "I don't care how much you threaten me, but if you insult my friends we will have a problem." Ami smirks and slaps Ayame across the face before pushing her against the desk roughly and pinning her hands._

_"Nakashima. I will warn you one more time. You continue to yell at me, or if you hang out with Marui-senpai I will leave more marks on you. Do you understand?" Ami asks squeezing Ayame's wrist tighter and tighter until she heard Ayame whimper. _

_"I~I understand..." Ayame whimpers out with tears in her eyes; that she refused to let drop. _I do understand...that doesn't mean I'm going to listen though. _Ayame thinks while Ami lets her go and stands up. Satisfied with her reaction Ami turns around and walks out of the room. One of the other girls walk up to Ayame and takes the bag of cookies in the bag and laughs._

_"I'll be giving this to Marui-sama." The girl mutters before leaving Ayame alone in the classroom. _

_"I will not cry.." Ayame mumbles softly to herself while rubbing her sore wrist together and ignoring her stinging face. _

* * *

Ayame frowns and lightly touches her face, remembering the sting of the slap. She refused to anyone know about what really happened.

"Ayame-chan, I'm so sorry." Cho whispers gently wrapping her arms about the other female protectively and kissing her forehead. "I know you have a crush on him, do you want me to walk you home?" Cho whispers softly so only Ayame can hear. Ayame shakes her head and forces a smile.

"No thanks, Cho-chan. I think I'm going to go cook some." Ayame stands up and walks out of the room, leaving her classmates.

* * *

Ayame finishes cooking her cheesecake and cuts them in equal pieces before putting them in bags and grabbing plastic forks. She walks out of the kitchen and heads towards the tennis courts, feeling her heart beat speed up. She arrives at the cook and walks up to the captain of the team.

"Yukimaru-buchou..." Ayame says gently while looking down at the ground and swallowing nervously, "I made a cheesecake today.." She hands him the bags full of pieces, "I'm going to go home now though. Enjoy." Ayame turns around and freezes, watching Ami hang onto Marui and rubbing his arms. _So it's true...he likes Nami-senpai.. _Ayame thinks, feeling her heart-break into two. Ayame looks over to Yukimaru and waves slowly feeling a tear roll down her cheek before rushing off the courts.

* * *

Marui watches Ayame run off the courts and turns his head, feeling his eyes start to water. _I can't cry. She deserves someone better than me. _Marui thinks before shaking Nami off of his arm and glaring.

"That's enough Nami-san." He grumbles crossing his arms across his chest and storming away from her.

"W~Wait Marui-sama!" Ami yells chasing after him and grabbing his shoulder. She yanks it roughly, forcing him to look at her, "What does that bitch have that I don't?! I am older, I have the looks, and I'm amazing at tennis! Why?!" Marui glares.

"Get your hands off of me, Nami Ami." He orders, "You call her a bitch again you are going to wish you never met me." Ami quickly let's go of him and looks down at the ground.

"I'm your girlfriend though..so why?!"

"You are not - and never will be - my girlfriend. Leave." Marui turns his back to her and storms over to Yukimaru.

* * *

Ayame walks over to the park bench and frowns feeling another tear roll down her cheek. She sniffles softly before sitting down and pulling her legs up to her chin. _No...Don't cry. He's happy with her...that's all that matters. _She thinks to herself burying her head into her knees feeling more cheers roll down her cheek. She knew she was being selfish. She doesn't have the right to claim him. _I know i hate her, and that he doesn't know what she did to me... _She rubs her wrist gently and closes her eyes, feeling her heart continue to shatter into million of pieces.

* * *

_Dammit! Where is she?! _Marui thinks slamming his fist against a brick wall and breathing heavily. He's been looking for Ayame for the past four hours, and he still couldn't find her. _She hates me. I know she does. How could I do that to her? _Marui clenches hand into a fist and winces, looking down at his bloody knuckles. _I...have to find her tomorrow. _He thinks before walking home in the rain.

* * *

"Good morning, Ayame-chan." Cho greets while looking up from her book and gasps rushing over to her, "Ayame-chan, let's go." She gently grabs her hand and drags her outside the room and up to the roof.

"Good morning, Cho-chan." Ayame mumbles emotionless while letting herself be dragged, "Where are we going?" Once they arrived at the roof Cho points to the floor and sits down next to Ayame.

"Explain." She orders.

"There is nothing to explain."

"Liar. Tell me now." Cho gently grabs Ayame's hand, "Why didn't you walk with Marui-senpai?" Ayame's eyes soften while she closes her head and turns around, feeling her heart beat slowly.

"Please leave senpai out of this. He's not my friend anymore, nor do I wish to speak to him." Cho closes her eyes and gently wraps her arms around Ayame and strokes her hair.

"You can cry...Ayame-chan." Cho whispers, giving Ayame comfort.

* * *

During the last class of the day Marui wanders the halls, going to Ayame's classroom. He slams the door open and bows.

"Sorry to interrupt your class." Marui mutters staring directly at Ayame whose looking away from him, "I need to borrow one of your students though." Cho stands up and glares.

"You are not going near Ayame-chan, _Senpai_." Cho stands in front of Ayame protectively while Ayame just sat their staring into space. She knew he was in their. She could smell is green apple gum.

"Atobe-san. I understand why you are feeling protective...but please? I really need to talk to her..." Cho shakes her head about to say something with the noise of a chair scraping the floor interrupts them. Ayame has stood up.

"Excuse me, Sensei." She whispers while walking right past Marui and walking out of the room. She shoots him and glare, "Come on, Senpai. You wish to speak to me." Marui turns to her and swallows. Never in his life has he seen his freshmen so...fierce looking. Marui follows her out the door looks down at the ground, ashamed of himself.

"Look, Ayame-chan..." He starts, only to be cut off.

"Nakashima-san." She corrects with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes avoiding any eye contact.

"Nakashima-san..." He corrects himself wincing. _I...am forced to say her last name? I never called her that...even the first time I met her. I really hurt her... _"I...I know I was a complete jerk to you. I understand why you are mad at me. But please, _please _let me try and be your friend again? I don't deserve it..I know I don't. I was a complete ass to you! I...made you cry.." He looks down and feels his eyes watering up.

"Marui-senpai. You don't deserve me to forgive you. I don't think I can either. You and...Nami-senpai are together. So you shouldn't talking to me."

"No; we aren't! Nami-san wasn't anything. She was an annoying pest and stalked me. What did she do to make you hate her though?" Ayame looks away, refusing to speak, "Did she touch you, Ayame-chan?" He watches as her shoulders tense up. A tear slowly rolls down his cheek. Nami _did _hurt her then. "Ayame-chan..." He calls her name softly while placing his hands on her shoulder and gently spins her around. He looks down in her eyes and nods mentally to himself. He can hug her. He gently wraps his arms around Ayame and rest his head on her's.

"She...she slapped me, Marui-senpai. She threw nasty words at me...and she bruised me." Ayame whispers into his chest with her eyes closed, feeling him stroke her hair gently, "I hate you; I really do. You don't understand what you did to me! I saw her hanging all over you, laughing in her mean way. How come you did that to me? To watch me break? To watch me cry?!"

"No! I never want to see you hurt, Ayame-chan! I...I thought you deserved better. I'm not perfect; I can't get you everything you want..."

"That didn't matter. I liked you, Senpai. I really did!" She admits pushing him away from her frowning. _Liked...did... _Marui thinks frowning, _Past tense...does she hate me now? Did I lose my chance? _

"Ayame-chan..." Marui whispers, choking her name out when he felt his throat closing, "Do you think...you can regain those feelings for me?" She looks up at him before looking away.

"I do still like you...Senpai. I~I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." She looks up and stares into his purple eyes with her own brown ones.

"I know this may seem too early to say this, Ayame-chan..." Marui starts gently wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ayame shyly closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing back gently. After they pull away from each other Marui rests his forehead on hers, "I believe I'm in love with you." Ayame smiles, feeling her heart start to glue the broken pieces together.

"I...might love you, too." She admits standing on her tippy toes and placing another gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

_ I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I know it's a bit different than usual...but I thought it was cute... You guys know what time it is? Question time! **Would you like to see more stories with Marui and Ayame together?**__That's my question! Don't foreget to review about the story either! By the way, I hope you guys enjoyed the part about Cho being an Atobe ;) To be truthful she is still a character that I am creating, so if you don't mind me asking another question... _**_Who do you want Cho to end up with? Explain why._ **_Like always I want to thank you for taking up your time to reading my stories! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! _

_~ElegantAngelxo_


End file.
